


Slap

by RayBansandSkittles



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBansandSkittles/pseuds/RayBansandSkittles





	Slap

Slap

Cameron woke up to utter chaos. Kirsten was screaming his name, Ayo was pounding his chest, people were scrambling around, and he was naked with just a sheet around him. Not exactly how he wanted to come back from the dead, but beggars can be choosers he supposed.

“He’s awake. Heart beat steady.” Ayo announced halting her compressions completely and consulting the heart monitor.

In the blink of an eye he saw Ayo and the other tech get knocked out the way to be replaced with the one and only Kirsten.

“Cameron! Are you alright?” The blonde questioned eyes quickly scanning his body for any damage.

The brunette wished she was scanning his body like that in a different situation. One preferably where they were alone and in his bedroom. Clearing his throat, and fighting a blush down the boy wonder slowly sat up as Camille and Linus approached.

“I’m fine, Stretch.” He replied smiled at her concern, not that he liked to make her worry but he appreciated it when it happened.

“Good.” The young woman replied dazzling him with one of her rare full smiles before her hand dotted out and slapped him across the cheek. His head flew to the side from impact and he was pretty sure her handprint was on his face. 

“Ow! What the hell, Kirsten?” He snapped angry and surprised as he rubbed his cheek thinking about how she had slapped him after she woke up in his apartment. 

“That’s for going and killing yourself you asshole.” She seethed and turned on her heel before he could grab her. Stomping as best she could barefoot she went through the stunned crowd and left the room.

Sighing Cameron saw Linus trying hard to hold in his laughter and Camille looking between him and Kirsten’s retreating back.

“Ayo, get Dr. Goodkin to the Med Bay. The rest of you, good job tonight. Clean up and everybody head home.” Maggie ordered walking back to her office.

The rest of the lab staff cleared out as Linus and Ayo helped get Cameron to the Med Bay despite his protests of being fine, with Camille trailing from behind.

“Man, she slapped that smile right off your face.” Linus laughed heartily as his best friend’s expense.

“If you don’t stop laughing about it I’m going to slap yours right off your face.” Camille threatened as they entered the room.

Linus stopped mid-laugh, knowing she was serious and helped Ayo get the brunette to the bed.

“Here are some clothes for you to change into.” The medical officer motioned to the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. “Change, and I’ll be back to check on you soon. Don’t go anywhere.”

“You know, technically I’m your boss. So you can’t tell me what to do.” 

“And technically I just saved your life, so I think I can.” She smiled as she floated out of the room.

“Glad you’re back bro.” Linus smiled softly bumping fists with him before leaving the room.

Camille closed the curtain to give him some privacy to change and started pacing on the outside of it.

“You know you really scared us.”

“I know Camille, but I thought it was the only thing to do.” He replied tugging his shirt over his head. Even though the whole lab now knew about his scar he was still happy to have it covered again.

He was just finishing tying the elastic on his pants when the curtain was pushed aside. “You didn’t let me finish boy genius. You scared us, but you almost killed Kirsten.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked popping out his contacts and replacing them with his thick frames. Somebody must have made a trip to his apartment.

“You didn’t hear her blood curling screams. You didn’t hear her begging and pleading for you to come back. You didn’t see her crying tears she probably didn’t think she was capable of. I get that you were trying to save her, trust me I do. But trust me when I say that you almost killed her in the process.”

Cameron looked down studying the floor. He didn’t realize beforehand the effect his “death” would have on her.

“Oh and Neutron?” Camille called out as she stepped one foot out of the room. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re back, dead or alive you were coming with me.” The young woman gave her friend a soft smile before leaving the room to fix things with Linus.

Taking in that new information he left the room and quietly made his way to the locker room. Looking around he didn’t see her but he heard muffled sobs. Following the sounds he found her sitting between two lockers with a hand slapped over her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

Swallowing painfully at the sight, he sat down in front of her pretzel style.

“Go away, I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be out of bed anyway.”

Not replying he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away her tears. She reached out to swat his hand away, but fell short because of her lack of energy.

“I am so, so..” She trailed off trying to find a word to describe how she was feeling as she leaned into his touch.

“You’re hurt Cupcake.”

“Yes, I am hurt.” The blonde declared nodding.

“I hurt you.” The brunette whispered.

“You hurt me.” She amended.

They let her statement rest in the air before she broke the silence.

“When Ed died, the fact was instantly familiar to me. There was no pain. But when I saw you dead, it was instantly familiar to me, but so was the pain. I’ve never felt pain like that before.” Shaking her head the blonde pulled back from his touch and wrapped her arms around herself. “Then when it looked like you weren’t coming back I thought the pain was going to consume me.”

“Princess..” He trailed off not having a clue about what to say to that.

They sat in silence for a while before she broke it. “I was everywhere.”

“Excuse me?”

“In your memories, I was everywhere. I was in every memory except the one with the license plate. And with every memory..”

“You realized how I felt about you.” Cameron finished rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

“You promised no more secrets. You felt that way about from the beginning, how come you didn’t say anything?”

“Buttercup, I didn’t feel like you felt the same way. Then Liam was back in the picture and he proposed for crying out loud!”

“What if I’d said yes?”

“What?”

“To Liam? What if I’d said yes? You were going to let me marry another guy, without letting me know that you were in love with me?” She asked her voice escalating with every word.

“Now I’m, I’m..” She scrambled to name the emotion but it was hard for her to do that when she was so filled with it. 

“Angry, you’re angry. You’re yelling, your pulse is racing and your heart is thumping in your ears.”

“Yes, I’m angry.”

“With me.”

“Yes, I’m angry with you.” She amended trying to push the overwhelming emotion back down. “ But I’m also in love with you.”

“You’re what?” He asked his eyes snapping to hers.

“I’m in love with you. We have intense connection and then I felt heartbreaking loss.” Kirsten nodded feeling proud she could identify that emotion on her own. “That’s why it almost killed me.”

Cameron shaking his head moved forward and gently wrapped one arm around her waist, and used the other one to tilt her chin back. Softly he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He took his time, careful to keep it a loving kiss and not a lustful one.

“I have always been in love with you.” He admitted quietly as his breath fanned her lips making her shiver. “So you have to know that the last thing I’ve ever wanted to do was hurt you or make you angry. I felt like it was the only way though.”

Nodding the blonde leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you before. I’ve never, it’s just, this is all so new to me.”

“I know.”

“But if you ever try to prove a point to me again by killing yourself, I will bring you back to life and kick your ass Girlfriend.”


End file.
